Banshu Lounge
by TheQuietScreams
Summary: The Banshu Lounge.The place where unsaid things happen behind the closed off rooms tucked away in the dark corners of the Banshu lounge only Ichigo and the owner knows. A new face enters the scene.She's the first live lounge singer in the Banshu lounge. More info inside. It's rewriten. *eyes Jello*


I rewrote this 'cause I didn't like how it turned out the first time I submited it. It's a two-shot maybe more if it turns out like I want it to. Anyways, R&R makes me a happy cookie!

It might turn M in the next chapter...

:3

* * *

It's late at night, in the quiet tucked away streets of Kyoto Japan has a dark secret hidden within the façade of an upscale late night lounge for those who have money and wants to squander their time off. But closed doors is a grim scene where screams and pleas were never heeded to. It's where the owner of the Banshū (late autumn) lounge turns the other cheek to avoid the same fate as those who begged and plead to be set free from the excruciating pain only to be laughed at by the "Orange Haired Devil."

Ichigo Kurosaki is his name. His infamous orange hair earned him the nick-name, "The Orange Haired Devil" mainly because anyone connecting strawberry to his name will never live to tell about it. But those who know better dare not to call him "The Orange Haired Devil" it's the rival Yakuza crews that refer to him as such. His unethic-brutal way of doing things makes anyone wish they never angered him.

If you don't cross him, he won't cross you.

But, often times, where there is nothing for him to do, he enjoys kicking back in the Banshū lounge relaxing by drinking and listening to music. Though this night is a little different.

A new face has entered the scene. A small petite woman in her nicely fitted silky mid-thigh high, black strap-less dress. Her hair was neatly pinned up with blue sapphire pins as she left a few stray strands of hair loose. She was new to this new scenery and knew nothing about the dark history that takes place in the Banshū lounge.

From a hotel lounge singer to a small upscale lounge, Rukia remains oblivious to the quiet screams behind closed doors since she was born into a very modest family in a very homely town who knew nothing about the big cities in Japan other than they are a very rambunctious

The smokey alcohol tainted lounge quiets down once Rukia walks onto the stage waiting for the spot to shine upon her flawless milky smooth skin.

_Click._

The feeling of the bright light shinning upon Rukia's milky smooth skin earned her obnoxious drunken whistles and cheers. Rukia presses her red lush lips together and opens her mouth...

You ask me how deep my love for you is,  
How much I really love you  
My affection is real.  
My love is real.  
The moon represents my heart...

* * *

-x-

* * *

Shrill screams and sobs were muffled behind the closed off room that's tucked away in the dark crevices of the Banshū lounge. It was a rival yakuza who stood his ground, determined to never break the confidentially he promised to keep. It's his loyalty for a rival Yakuza gang that's going to be his demise if he doesn't speak up soon.

"Now." A red-haired man sighed, "I'm not in the mood to put up with this shit with anyone, so, if you tell US what you were doing hanging out around our headquarters yesterday, we'll casterate you and let you go..."

The battered and tattered man laid on the ground, coughing out blood on the already blood stained floor littered with dirt and filth that was tracked in by dirty shoes. He was in no condition to demand anything...

* * *

-x-

* * *

Her soft violet eyes remained closed as she delves herself into the sound of music being played as she sings from her heart. Her hips slowly sway left and right as she lightly clasped the microphone. She's in her element where nothing mattered. She's in her place where cherry blossoms float all around her in it's warm embrace.

The sensual look on Rukia's face as the eyes of the men that once laughed and clamoured with joy remained silent, their minds were focusing on her as jaws dropped and eyes widen. The Banshū lounge has never seen a live singer on stage so this is a first for everyone and it's certainly a first for Ichigo whose interest peaked once he caught a glimpse of her violet eyes before she delved herself into the sound of music.

Her voice, her silky smooth voice, for one, was something Ichigo would never forget as he took a long swig of his cognac on the rocks. But the moment Rukia opened her eyes he looked at her, a spark was felt.

A slight giggle was heard in Rukia's silky smooth voice as she continued to sing, not knowing she was flirting with danger. Though, Ichigo-Ichigo's interest in the new Banshū lounge singer "peaked". Maybe she might be up for a nice cup of "Coffee" after her gig for the night is finished?

You ask me how deep my love for you is,  
How much I really love you  
My affection does not waver,My love will not change.  
The moon represents my heart.

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Listen you little punk!" The red haired man growled in anger, "Just tell me why and I'll just castrate you like the little bitch you-"

The battered man bursts out in laughter as blood trickles from the corner of his mouth, "Tell you why?! Pft! I spit upon you dogs of the devil!"

"Dogs of the devil?" The red haired man growled as he tightens the clutches of his hand on a gun. He was ready to plug a bullet into the rival yakuza's skull, but he coudn't. Not when he has information that could be used...

Tsk.

All in the name of being a Yakuza...

* * *

-x-

* * *

Rukia knew Ichigo was watching her ever since she made eye contact with him and being the entertainer she is, she makes a daring move by walking off the stage, still singing, she sways herself closer to Ichigo. Playing the part as the sensual lounge singer she was taught to be. Flirtaous, but not too sleazy...

No one in the room makes a sound of hostility once they realized who Rukia was heading towards. They knew not to object since they saw the pleased look on Ichigo's face. They knew if they were to ruin the moment there would be hell to pay.

She is now in front of Ichigo, spot light still focusing on her, she slowly bends her knees as she slowly leans in closer towards Ichigo who stopped his men from getting any closer than they are. Ichigo was interested in seeing how Rukia plans to play this one out.

She smelled the scent of Cognac all around Ichigo, as her left hand rested between the space of his legs, she felt the heat radiating like she expected. She was playing the role as an entertainer pretty good-well a little too good since there was a quick sly glint in Ichigo's eyes. She leaned in closer as the music continued to play and she was now facing Ichigo. Her milky smooth skin glistens under the spot light as he violet eyes gleamed and her soft voice sings to him, "Just one soft kiss..."

"...is enough to move my heart." Rukia breathlessly finishes, satisfied with her performance as she slowly recoils away only to have Ichigo grab her by her wrist.

"Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

The spot light that highlighted Rukia was still on her, waiting on her to finish her act for the night and being the performer she is, she slowly peels Ichigo's calloused hands off with her smooth slender ones.

Shaking her head as she places her hand upon Ichigo's cheek, caressing it. "Would you like to dance? I can sing while I dance.."

The men in the room held their breath. They all quietly watched her, longing to be in Ichigo's place.

With a quiet chuckle, Ichigo's calloused hands held onto Rukia's silky smooth hand. "I don't dance."

Giggles ensue once Rukia grabs Ichigo's hand, "It's fine, you could always follow my-wah!"

Ichigo pulls Rukia closer to him as her left arm instinctively loops over Ichigo's neck, "I'll dance with you if you follow me lead..."

* * *

-x-

* * *

The light flickered as the red haired man stared at the battered and tattered man.

Tensions were running high and this man wasn't going make it easy for the red haired man. But he knew if he didn't say anything soon he would only prolong the torture before his untimely death. He knew he his body would be mutilated beyond recognition to the point where no one could be able to identify the body.

But then again, if he survives the torture the red haired man inflicted, how would he face the shame he has casted upon the Yakuza crew he once represented?

Well, one thing was sure, if he returned back to his crew, he would be killed on the spot. Once you tell anyone about the secrets and plans of any Yakuza crew, you marked your body bag.

There is no escaping the Yakuza life because no one will hire him nor will anyone try to be friends with him.

He is forever tattooed and marked as a Yakuza. All he can do now is wait for death.

* * *

-x-

* * *

The lust that's hovering above Ichigo and Rukia was felt throughout the room. It was now futile for the men in the Banshū Lounge to have a chance with Rukia now that Ichigo has Rukia in his arms. But the only problem was...

Is our innocent Rukia willing to go along with it?

With a soft chuckle, Rukia's eyes gleamed as her eyes met his, "I thought you didn't know how to dance.."

A sly gleam beams upon Ichigo's eyes. If Rukia wants Ichigo lead the dance, he're more than happy to oblige...

"I do, but it isn't the kind you are familiar with...I could show you but it would be done in private of course..."

Her head tilts to the side, confused was written all over her innocent face. She can't leave now. Not when she still has her night-time gig to finish... But really, Ichigo has that covered since Ichigo is a good "customer" of the owner.

"But I have to finish my night-time gig..." Rukia pouted, not knowing what Ichigo REALLY meant. But she did look cute when her cheeks puffed up.

"Don't worry about him... I'll take care of him, I'm actually a good friend of his."

Her eyes glistens. Ichigo is by far the nicest guy she has ever met since-well, since she arrived at Kyoto. Going out of his comfort zone by asking his friend to let her sing in his night lounge? And he's offering her dance lessons for free?

She owes Ichigo a HUGE favor...

"Really?" Rukia eagerly pipped, "I'm guaranteed the job?"

"Yes... Now," Ichigo picks Rukia up in his arms while Rukia tightens her arms around Ichigo's neck and buried her face between the nook of Ichigo's neck. Hiding the sudden embarrassment that flashes on her face. She has never been carried like this before, not with a complete stranger she had just met. But then again, she's in Kyoto. A place where she has no idea about. Maybe Ichigo isn't one of those crazies that do odd thing to unknown travelers.

"Let's get going..."

A nod against Ichigo's neck was felt as he began to walk. Foot steps began to follow along with an urgent voice that seemed disoriented but Rukia could make out what he was trying to tell Ichigo.

All Rukia heard was, "Oyabun sama... _"he" _won't speak and Wakagashira sama is getting really impatient.. What should we do?"

"Cut him off."

For some odd reason, the moment Rukia heard Oyabun and Wakashira she felt like she got herself into something she shouldn't have. But then again, Ichigo was so nice to her. Confirming her job as a lounge singer at The Banshū Lounge, surely there isn't any shady background behind Ichigo..

Right?

* * *

-x-

* * *

"Wakagashira sama!" A voice breathlessly blurted, "Oyabun sama said to _'Cut him off'_

A smile crept onto the red haired man once he faces the bloody mess he created. There was no going back once The red haired man finishes his final blow. But, since he was feeling a little generous, the red haired man gave one final chance for the bloody Yakuza rival to speak up before he delivers the final blow.

But instead of speaking up and telling them why he was there, the bllody man laughs at the red haired man and told him, "No dog of the devil will ever get anything from me!" His last words before the red haired man busted his brains open.

"Clean this mess up.."

* * *

-x-

* * *

Both Rukia and Ichigo are now it the car, the sexual tension was felt all around them. Rukia in nicely fitted silky mid-thigh high, black strap-less dress, attempts to pull her dress slightly lower without expose too much of her breasts.. But really, the dress can only go down so much till the fun bits start to pop out.

Ichigo merely watches her at the corner of his eyes while Rukia struggles. It was cute of her to be so shy all of a sudden when she was in the lounge flirting with him. But, being the gentleman his mother raised him to be, Ichigo offers Rukia his jacket to cover herself during the ride towards his house-which Rukia more than happily took for the ride.

No one to interfere this time. No eyes watching them. No one to intervene.

Just Ichigo and Rukia.

"Soo.." Rukia quietly piped as she took a glance at Ichigo, "What's your name?"

A surprised look surfaced upon Ichigo's face. He though the orange hair would have been a dead give away since he is known as the orange haired devil. But still, Rukia is slightly naive of life in Kyoto, Japan becuase she did come from a very modest family in a very homely town who knew nothing about the big cities in Japan and the yakuza related news-hell, she didn't even knew Yakuzas existed! All she knew was there are evil and good people. It takes time to sort them out...

But the thing is..

Is Ichigo evil or good?

With a confident smile, "It's Ichigo Kurosaki..."

_You'll be moaning that name soon enough..._

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." Rukia repeated as if she was deep in thought, when actually she figured the name well suited him. Anyone with Ichi in their name means they are brimming with good looks and Ichigo-well to Rukia, she was happy she met him.

"What about you?" Ichigo mused, "What's your name?"

With gleaming violet eyes, Rukia happily pipped, "Rukia Kuchiki!"

Ichigo's eyes widen in surprised as he thought to himself, _Did she just say Kuchiki? THEE Kuchiki that sends orders under hiding? THEE Kuchiki that almost wiped out the entire Yakuza alliance?!_

Ichigo took a good look at Rukia and sighed.

_Screw it! I'm getting what I want tonight!_


End file.
